


Free

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: “It’s hot,” Tyler says. “And I want it gone.”
OR Josh shaves Tyler's head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153012461933/so-im-seeing-a-lot-of-hate-with-regards-to) on tumblr suggested a fic in which josh shaves tyler's hair and i thought it was pretty fitting.
> 
> please don't make rude comments about tyler's hair. it could be for the cancer music video, but even if it isn't just don't say anything. especially publicly on social media where he can easily see things like that.

“It’s hot,” Tyler says. “And I want it gone.”

He passes the razor to Josh and then sits - slumped - on the closed toilet seat.

Josh runs a hand through Tyler’s hair and Tyler sniffles. “As long as you’re sure.”

A sigh. “I’m sure.”

The buzzing of the razor is loud in the bathroom. It makes Josh jump, but Tyler is still, looking at Josh with big eyes. That steady gaze doesn’t waver even as Josh presses the razor to Tyler’s forehead and slides it back, uncertainly, taking off a large chunk of dark hair with it. The clump brushes down over Tyler’s ear and lands on the shoulder of his yellow hoodie.

“How does it look?” Tyler’s voice is small.

“It looks fine, bud.” Josh gives a kiss to the small portion of missing hair and Tyler soughs, hands coming to rest plaintively on Josh’s hips.

Josh runs the razor through again, and then again, giving kisses - some hard, some impeccably soft - to the top of Tyler’s head. He gets stray hairs in his mouth that he has to spit unceremoniously onto the floor, but he still kisses Tyler’s head every time he loses a sizeable amount.

Tyler keens every so often, when a substantial amount of hair sifts down in front of him or makes him sneeze or lands on his jacket. He does it louder when Josh kisses him.

Brushing the shaved hair from Tyler’s head, Josh turns the razor off. “You wanna look?”

With a shake of his head, Tyler brings his hands up and strokes his fingers over the little spikes of hair protruding from his scalp. “Shorter.”

Any shorter and Tyler will be bald. “You’re positive?”

Tyler searches Josh with glistening eyes and a sickly blush to his face. “You don’t think it’ll look good.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all, Ty.” Josh kneels between Tyler’s legs and rests his hands comfortingly on his thighs. “I just want you to be okay.”

“I’m okay, I promise. This is what I want. Hair grows back.” Reaching out, Tyler runs a palm over the dark sides of Josh’s own hair, giving a pull on Josh’s ear with a shy smile.

Josh nods, leaning in for a lingering kiss to Tyler’s forehead before he grabs for the razor again.

“Leave a little on top,” Tyler commands, and Josh curls a hand around the back of Tyler’s head to get to work.

It’s slow going this time, Josh having to press down with the razor to really get all of Tyler’s hair without fear of cutting him. While he goes, Tyler holds onto him again, starting to shiver. He’s still recovering from being sick and Josh wants to get him in bed as fast as possible so he doesn’t overexert himself.

With the razor off again, Tyler stands on his own and helps Josh brush the hair from his hoodie, leaning in for a few small pecks to Josh’s lips. Josh pets his hands across Tyler’s shoulders and bumps their noses together. “You ready?”

Tyler nods and turns to the mirror, specked with toothpaste from where they both brushed their teeth this morning. His face is blank as he turns his head this way and that, smoothing his fingers over the bald sides and then up to the fuzz on top. Josh waits for him to speak. When he does he says, “I look like an egg.”

That has Josh giggling, stepping up behind Tyler with his hands on Tyler’s waist. “Plot twist: everyone looks like an egg with their head shaved.”

Tyler turns his head again, wiggles his ears. “A lot of people aren’t gonna like it.”

Hunkering down, Josh wraps an arm fully around Tyler’s middle and settles his chin on Tyler’s shoulder. “Who cares if people don’t like it? You wanted to do it and that’s what matters.”

Biting his lip, Tyler reaches back to cup a hand around Josh’s neck, looks at him in the mirror. “Do _you_ like it?”

“I love it.” Josh kisses Tyler’s neck with as much gentleness and encouragement as he can fit into the gesture. “You’re still my handsome boy, Ty. So sweet and brave and not caring what anyone thinks.”

They both know that’s not true - Tyler is as insecure as the next person. But.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to do what you wanna do just because people are gonna nitpick at it,” Josh tells him. “That’s not who you are anyway, Tyler. You’re above that. You always have been.”

Tyler is blushing and it’s not from the remnants of his cold. He squeezes the fingers he has settled on Josh’s neck. “You really think it’s cute?”

“Mhm,” Josh hums, and spins Tyler to kiss him on the mouth with his hands on the smooth sides of his head. “The cutest egg I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
